Forbidden Love Story
Episode Two Last time on TEENs the contestants were introduced and quickly got into some drama when Team Text-a-Holics were forced to vote someone out. Tom and Jamie were flirting and then a rivalry between Team Swagga and Team Zit Heads broke out creating a nerd-like Romeo and Juliet. At the end of the day Zane was sent packing, what kind of drama will go down today? Who will be thrown into the dungeon? Will Jamie and Tom find a way to get around Monica and Jacelin’s strict boundaries? Find out today on TEENs! It was the middle of the night and all the teens were sleeping except for 2 of them who had secretly planned to meet up. Jamie and Tom were both in their pajamas pondering through the darkness. They found their way into the kitchen and the only source of light they could use was by opening the fridge. “Tom! I’m so sorry about what happened with Monica earlier... I didn’t mean to get you in trouble at all!” Jamie apologized. “Don’t apologize, I shouldn’t have been staring at you. I guess I made it pretty obvious that I had a crush on you” Tom blushed. “Wait? You have a crush on me?” Jamie blushed. “I mean yeah, you’re the prettiest girl here in my eyes.” Tom grinned. “Wow... I’m not the type of girl that boys actually like. They make fun of my freckles, my braces, and that I’m not as ‘thin’ as the other girls.” Jamie sighed. “Oh don’t say that, those things just make you you and thats the only thing you should be.” Tom smiled. “Tom you’re so sweet! We need to stop talking now... I want the both of us to go far in this game. If they catch us talking then we’ll be dead.” Jamie sighed. “Let’s make a deal, once the merge hits we make a pact to take each other to the final 2!” Tom offered. “I don’t know who else I’d prefer to be at the end with.” Jamie blushed. Then suddenly the fridge started beeping violently loud enough for the other teens to hear it. “Oh no!” Jamie said and slammed the fridge door. Monica then turned the lights on and walked it. “Oh look what we have here, Romeo and Juliet trying to sneak by me! That’s it Jamie, the first time we lose, you are going home immediately! We can’t have a rat on our team” Monica growled. The two kids were frozen in fear, Monica is not the most pleasant person to be around. “I’m sorry Monica, but this can work two ways, the three of us could form an alliance! We can ride this out together!” Jamie pleaded. Jacelin walks in, “Oh and I don’t think that’d be a very bright idea. About 3 or 4 people are out in the hallway listening to the conversation. I don’t think Monica would agree to it now.” “Yeah, forming an alliance with you two would put me in the worst position. Goodnight.” Monica said turning out the lights. Jamie: I feel like I’m trapped in a corner, like I have nowhere to run to. Monica’s already told everyone on my team that I’m playing sides. If we lose this challenge today, I’m done. Tom: I should have just stayed away from her, but I couldn’t help to find out more about her! DUN DUN DUH DUN! Ben sounded a loud air horn throughout the mansion. The contestants all jerked up frightened from the air horn. “Good Morning houseguests!” Ben cheered as all the teens sluggishly entered the main room. “It’s too early to be alive...” Keith droned. “Hey does anyone know where Ming Lee is?” Landon asked. Suddenly Ming Lee popped her head out from the ceiling, “Ming Lee been awake hours.” she retorted. Landon: Ming Lee has started getting more and more creepy. What does she do while she’s in the ceiling? I hope she can’t see into the bathrooms from up there! “Anyways, you have some time to socialize and eat breakfast to rest up before the challenge in 2 hours! This one is a doozy!” Ben said and then in a puff of smoke he was gone. The contestants coughed from the smoke, “Another challenge? I don’t even have my makeup on!” Jacelin growled and then her and Charlotte walked away. The rest of the contestants then began devouring the breakfest. And then a young lady marches in. “I hope your enjoying the food! Made all specially by mwah!” the lady said. “The foods just delicious! May I ask the chef’s name?” Sherri smiled as taking a bite of her scrambled eggs. “Barbara, Barbara Jean. You can call be Barbs.” Barbara answered. “So what are you doing here ‘Barbs’?” Noah asked. “Ben has hired me to an intern, sort of like Johan. Except I handle the cooking, cleaning, and sometimes I could be like a counselor if your having troubles in the game.” Barbara explained. “I’m glad to have you here helping us, miss.” Joshua thanked. “Well I’m off, I think Ben needs my help with setting up the challenge. I’ll see you guys around!” Barbara said and left. Andrea: I sat next to Alex at breakfast this morning, and I know he offered me an alliance. I don't know if it was a romantic alliance or what... I've never had a boyfriend before...so I don't really know what to do in here...he's cute and all...but...I don't know .... Noah: So I bet your all still shocked that I decided to get rid of Zane over Alex but...now Joanne and Sherri don't trust each other. They haven't talked all day, so I just have to make sure they trust me. I also need to try to push Alex out of the picture, by getting Andrea on my side...hehe Alex: I have this crush on Andrea, I know it's only been just a day but every time that I crush on someone I never tell them...I usually never tell them. So I figured Andrea isn't much of the talkative kind so I thought she wouldn't mind if I put how I felt in a letter... So Alex went took the letter to the front of Andrea's door and kissed it then laid it in front of the door. He then walked away with a big smile on his face. Meanwhile Noah peeked out from behind the wall and grabbed the letter, he then read it and with a mischievous thought in his mind he changed it from Alex to Noah. Making Andrea think the letter would be from Noah. Noah: Oh this is gonna be good. When Andrea gets the letter she's gonna start crushing on me and not Alex. The couple will be split and I'll be able to easily sway her into doing my bidding. I'll have all the power in my team. ''' “Attention campers! Are you ready for your next immunity challenge?” Ben announced over the speakers. “Now get on out to the backyard!” “Oooh yay! Challenge!” Charlotte squealed and they all ran to the backyard. Ben is shown standing next to a big object that is covered up. “Alright guys, this challenge is.......” Ben waited for dramatic effect before he unraveled the thing. “Get on with it!” Joshua complained. Ben then took off the cover and revealed a pool with a log inside of it. “In this challenge, 2 people from each team will compete and get on the log running on it trying to knock the other person off! The winner will receive immunity and rights to be able to use the pool whenever they would please. 2nd place gets nothing. And 3rd place gets to lose a teammate! I’ll give you time to determine your players!” Ben explained. “So Jamie, you’ll be our log roller? Won’t you?” Monica growled. “Are you still upset about last night? It’s not like I’m working with Tom...” Jamie pleaded. “Whatever, you’re doing the challenge for us. Who's going with her?” Monica asked. '''Keith: I like Monica’s style, if she keeps bossing the team like this, she’ll be gone soon. Sad to see her treating Jamie like this, I figured her and I would have a showmance over her and Tom. "Okay so for Text-a-Holics, Noah and Sherri will be playing, and for Zit-Heads Jamie and Kevin will be competing, then Swaggalicious nominated Bryson and Tom! Who will win this showdown? Get in positions Sherri and Jamie will compete first!" Ben announced. Tom: It sucks, my team only nominated me because they don't want Jamie and I working together later on in the game. So early in the game and I have to fight for myself! Jamie got on the log determined to win, while Sherri got on nervous. "Come on nice log...don't let me down." Sherri calmly talked to the log. “You can do this Sherri!” Noah cheered and Sherri blushed vibrantly. “ON YOUR MARK GET READY GO!” Ben yelled and then the girls began running. “This is easy! I’m not even breaking a sweat!” Sherri giggled while Jamie started gasping a minute into it. Suddenly Jamie jumped on the log and stomped it shocking Sherri causing her to go in the air fall on the log and into the water. “And Jamie moves on to the next round for Team ZitHeads!” Ben roared. “Yes! Yes! I knew I could do it!” Jamie cheered. Noah then helped Sherri out of the water, she was shivering like a wet dog. “Burr....Noah I’m cold, hold on to me!” Sherri said clenching herself to Noah. Joanne glared at the two with a look of raging jealousy. Joanne: Okay, I like Sherri as a person. But when it comes to her being with Noah, it just erks me. Ya know? I just wanna smack her in the face! “The next duel is Kevin and Bryson. Let’s see how this goes.” Ben announced. Kevin: So I’m not the most athletic guy here, but hopefully I won’t embarrass myself too much to Bryson. “You can do it Bryson! If you do, I’ll give you a big fat kiss on your cheek!” Jacelin cheered. Jacelin: It didn’t take me too long to realize that Bryson had feelings for me. I mean I don’t have feelings for him at all.... Bryson: I think she wanted to give me a kiss on the cheek, just more reason to win this challenge! My gawd she’s a babe... “On your marks get set, GO!” Ben yelled. The two boys started off well, Kevin was quite unbalanced, but he had long legs compared to Bryson which made it harder for Bryson to keep up. Kevin then was tangled up and fell backwards into the water, quickly having Bryson follow behind him. Bryson got out of the pool, “WOO! Thats how the Brysonator does it!” he cheered and Jacelin hugged him and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. “Sorry guys, I told you that I wouldn’t be good at this type of challenge.” Kevin said sadfully. “It’s alright little guy, maybe Jamie can win this for us. Maybe...”Landon glared at Jamie. “Ming-Lee said you let Ming-Lee go we win.” Ming-Lee grumbled. Monica: I made Kevin and Jamie go for a reason, they were the weakest of the team and I wanted to lose this challenge and get Jamie out of the game. I won’t let a duo like Jamie and Tom get far in this game! “The next duo is Noah and Tom. If Noah loses this, his team will go to elimination once again! Good luck boys! On your mark get set go!” Ben yelled. “You can do it Noah!” Sherri yelled. “Yeah! We believe in you!” Joanne tried to yell over Sherri. Tom: Seriously, I get put up against Noah? He’s like the strongest dude in the game next to Landon. Well hopefully Bryson can win this, or else I’m going to be eliminated tonight. Just like Tom predicted, Noah got Tom out in like the first thirty seconds easily, by using Jamie’s stomping method. “The final 3 are now Jamie, Noah, and Bryson. Their teams are depending on them to win this! In this final round all 3 of them will be on the log rolling at the same time. Who will win? Ready set GO!” Ben yelled. “You got this Bryson!” Joshua yelled. “Come on you can do this!” Alex yelled. Bryson and Jamie were having troubles keeping up with Noah, he was so fast that Jamie wasn’t able to stomp down on it like she had done with Sherri. Noah was though and he jumped down on it knocking both of them off at the same time. “Oh dear, what happens in the result of a tie?” Sherri gasped. “Don’t worry, one of them had to fall in first. We put a camera at the bottom of the pool, incase of this to check and see who splashed first. Johan come here!” Ben ordered. “Yes sir?” Johan said standing next to Ben at the pool. “Go get the camera.” Ben said shoving Johan into the pool. Johan came back up with the camera, “Well from this picture it looks like the person who fell in first was..............Jamie!” “Does that mean we lost?” Jamie gasped. “Sure does honey. Team Text-a-Holics win immunity and the pool! Team Swagga, you got nothing. And Team Zit Heads, you are going to elimination tonight. Goodluck!” Ben smiled and left with Johan. “This is all your fault Jamie. First you flirt with Tom, and cause us to lose the challenge. I know who I’m voting for.” Monica said and left. Tom: I felt really bad for Jamie, she’s taking the heat for something I basically started. I wish I could do something...but I can’t. I can’t get on my team’s bad side. Hopefully she’ll stay another day. The teens then dispersed and went back into the mansion. Andrea: Eeeepp! I found a love letter to me! At first while I was reading it... I thought it was from Alex, but it turns out it’s from Noah!? I knew he wasn’t into that Sherri girl! I just can’t believe that he’s into me... Oh dear... ''' “Hey Jamie, how are you?” Kevin walked up to Jamie sitting on the sofa. “Just sad...I’ve packed my bags. I just can’t believe I’m gonna be going home this soon.” Jamie sighed. “This journey isn’t over yet! You’ve got my vote, I’ll help try to save you! Who should we vote for?” Kevin offered. “Oh Kevin, thank you. I want to vote Monica, but our two votes won’t be enough to vote her out.” she sighed. “Well we just need one more vote to make it a tie! We can do this!” he encouraged her. “Yeah your right! I shouldn’t give up just yet, I’ve got a game to play!” Jamie cheered. “Now you’re talking!” Kevin smiled. “Okay guys, I’ve called you in here for an important matter. We’ve got to keep our tabs on the girls and Tom. I think that the three of us would make an epic guys alliance! These girls are going to use their looks to try to get in our heads. But if we work together, we won’t be gone so soon.” Joshua explained. “I’m always up for not leaving soon!” Seth smiled and agreed. “Well maybe we can save Jacelin for last? She’s a good competitor.” Bryson persuaded. “Good point Bryson. Sounds good?” Joshua asked. “Awesome!” Seth smiled. “Hey Keith” Jamie smiled and twirled her hair. “Why hi there Jamie. How are you doing?” Keith asked. “Not so good... I’m pretty sure that I’m going home tonight after the whole Tom incident... I was hoping I could count on your vote to save me.” Jamie pleaded. “Of course, we need a smart girl like you on the team. I won’t vote you. Promise.” Keith said. “Thank you Keith!” Jamie squealed and then hugged him before she walked away. “Welcome to the second elimination ceremony, this is your first time here. Well you can go and vote in the confessional rooms.” Ben said. '''Monica: This is vote you dearie, don’t try to flirt with the enemy next time. Jamie: Monica, you are just not a nice person at all! I hope that I win this tie breaker and you are sent home! Keith: Well I promised Jamie I wouldn’t vote for her, sorry but this vote goes to you. “The votes are in....the first vote goes to......Jamie...... the second vote goes to......Monica....... the next vote goes to........Jamie......... 2 votes Jamie, 1 vote Monica...... the next vote goes to Monica...... another vote to Jamie....... 3 votes Jamie, 2 votes Monica...... one vote left........... the last vote goes to Ming Lee...........which means Jamie this is the end of the road for you!” Ben finished it. “NO!!!!” Tom came out, he was watching the entire time. “Tom! I’m sorry, I’m rooting for you to win this!” Jamie yelled as Johan began to drag her away into the dungeon. “I will win this for you! I promise!” Tom yelled and then Jamie was thrown into the dungeon. “Sorry Tom, but she is gone.” Ben said. “That was pretty dramatic if you ask me! Well we’ll see you next time! How will Jamie’s elimination effect Tom? More questions will be answered next time on TEENs!” Ben announced. Keith: Hey I never said that I was going to vote Monica. I only said I wasn’t going to vote out Jamie. And I kept my word. Didn’t I? Category:Teens Episodes